Goten and other untold stories
by animepimp29
Summary: Takes place after the cell saga. Chi-Chi has gave birth to a new baby can she raise him without Goku? Can Gohan get over feeling guilty about his fathers death? How can Vegeta cope with the fact Gokus son is now more powerful then him? Will 18 and Kri


**Hey guy's and gal's animepimp here with a brand new story I've been practicing my writing skills so hopefully I'm better now. I probably will not be continuing my other story but most of you don't know what it is anyway so ok. This is called Goten and other untold stories because you barley know anything about Goten. Sure he was in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in GT but you didn't see him to much and he pretty interesting. His father has left him three times. He's the only one besides Yamcha and Vegeta to have a girlfriend for a long time. (Goku and Chi-Chi got married right away; Bulma and Vegeta aren't married so they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. Krillen and 18 were but the show skipped from just Krillin liking her to marriage. And ect But if you wan to prove me wrong go head on this one) and Goten is the youngest one to turn super sayjin. He is the best friend of the prince of all sayjins (Trunks he is a prince of all sayjins) but it's not only about Goten though he is a big part it also tells how 18 and Krillin got married and had Marron.**

**Now this story about what happens when the DBZ and GT skipped. It takes place right now after the cell games when Chichi is having Goten. This is a Goten/Bra Trunks/Marron and A Pan/Uub story later on if you don't like the pairing you should still read the story it be a good one or if you only like one of the pairing should read because I'll try to tell them all evenly except I might have a little more Goten/Bra and less Pan/Uub. Ok you guys aren't reading just to here me talk so I'll just get onto the story. Oh P.S. if I spell anything wrong please tell me. P.S.P.S If their any suggestions you might have do not be afraid of offering them.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragon GT

CH: 1 The birth of the Second Son

Chi-Chi lay screaming in a capsule corp. bed in labor as her friend, Bulma stood by her holding the pregnant woman's hand. Chi-Chi even though she was not a sayjin and had not train in many years was still an incredibly strong woman and was breaking her hand. In the other side of the large room a wide eyed Gohan watched wile holding a confused baby Trunks. "Where is the doctor?" whimpered a pain stricken Chi-Chi. "He should be here any minute Mom. You did call one didn't you Bulma?" The blue haired girl was trying exhaustively to pull her swelled up hand out of Chi-Chi grasp. "Of coarse I did Gohan I'm not an idiot they said they would get here in thirty minutes or its free." A man in white suit soon entered the room. He had a bag in his hand and wore a pair of think glassed. "Ok Mrs. Son I'm here sorry about being so late but you would not believe the traffic" said the exhausted man. "Shut up and come deliver my child shrieked Chi-Chi at the top of her lungs. "Oh yes very sorry" the man began to put on white gloves and set his bag down on a chair by the bed. He quickly opened it and got out the tools he needed.

Thirty minutes later the doctor cradled a just cleaned baby that was wrapped up in a blue blanket in his hands. "Congratulations Mrs. Son it's a beautiful baby boy. Now all I need to do is a quick examination to see if he is healthy." Chi-chi signed tiredly and turned her head to Bulma her eyes half closed. "I only wish Goku was here to see this." "He would have been proud of you Chi-Chi trust me I know how hard it is to carry a sayjin child for nine months and then give birth I'll tell you its something you don't want to do every day." Bulma chuckled and then looked over at Gohan who was still in the corner of the room with Trunks who was now asleep in his arms. "Of coarse Chi-Chi you already know." Chi-Chi too looked over at her oldest son who was smiling over at his new baby brother. "Um Mrs. Son your baby is completely healthy but just one thing" the doctor handed her the child but kept a hand on the tail pulling it gently towards them "he has a tail and that doesn't happen very often in my line of work." Chi-Chi got a good look at the baby. It had Goku's hair and smile and when the baby cried for food she knew it had Goku's appetite too. "Don't worry about it doctor just go home and get a good rest the lady at the front desk will pay you for you services" said Bulma leading him out the door. When the man exited she shut the door and walked back over to her best friend Gohan fallowed handing her baby Trunks. "So Mom what are you going to name him I was thinking maybe something like Gohan 2 or Gohan 2nd or how about Gohan the sequel." Gohan offered jokingly. The raven haired woman smiled a bit still looking at the baby. "Well I want to stay with the whole Go thing so I think I will name him… Goten that seems like a wonderful name" she began to rock the baby in her hands it was now asleep Chi-Chi not far from that too. "I think that's a great name Chi-Chi." Bulma chimed in "Come Gohan lets leave these too alone to rest your room is across the hall feel free to eat anything in the fridge if you want my home is your home." Gohan and Bulma walked out of the room leaving the mother and son alone. Chi-Chi kept looking at the newly born baby Goten a smile glued onto her face as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Goten and your father loves you too don't you ever forget that." Chi-Chi eyes got heavy and they shut sending her off into a deep sleep.

Gohan was watching T.V. in the other room thinking about his father. It was nine months ago when his father gave his life to save the world and Gohan still blamed himself for it. Gohan could have killed cell easily but no he had to play with cell an act that bit him back. "Oh my god they killed Kenny you bustards" came from the T.V. "Mom would not want me watching this show" Gohan whispered to himself and turned the thing off with the remote. The young boy got up off his bed and went to the balcony looking up at the half moon that was surrounded by hundreds of stars. _I'm sorry dad it's my entire fault that you missed the birth of you new son if only I would have listen to what you said. _Gohan took his shirt off getting ready for bed the cold wind hitting him. "Brrrrrr" Gohan mumbled as he put his arms around himself. The sayjin went back into the room and closed the huge glass doors behind him then pulled closed the giant shades. He looked around the room it was so big he thought. He stepped over to the gigantic bed covered in the softest sheets and the finest blankets. "Only the best at the capsule corp." Gohan joked as he pulled over the covers and jumped into the bed letting the soft mattress taking him into a deep sleep.

Gohan awoke hastily at the sounds of a baby cries. He turned his body over to the nightstand that had a digital clock on the top of it that read 3:30 A.M. Gohan grunted loudly laying back down trying to get some more sleep but the child would not quiet down. He could hear his mother trying to calm Goten down but her efforts were meaningless the baby kept wining. Gohan stepped out of the bed and yawned wile stretching his arms above his head. Wile he was up this early he would get some training done now with the new baby he wouldn't get much training time anymore. Gohan walked out of the room shirtless and headed to the direction of the gravity room. When he got there he saw he furious super sayjin Vegeta already training in his blue suit and white gloves. _God does he sleep in those things or what?_ When the boy entered Vegeta looked over seeing who had irrupted his training. "What do want boy an ass whoppin because that is what I'm about to give you if your mother doesn't shut that baby up this is the 2nd time this has happen tonight." Vegeta yelled. The prince was angry at Gohan for two reasons one he has surpassed him in power and had reached a new level of super sayjin. The other reason is he was a son of kakkorot. This only added on to the fact that the baby was crying and Vegeta could not get back to sleep. Gohan just ignored Vegeta and walked over to the corner of the room and powered up to super sayjin punching the air. Vegeta began to hit his punching bad harder tons of sweat dripped down on his face and onto the ground. Gohan began to do combos now as his punches went into kicks and then flips. Viewing how strong Goku's first son was now drove the prince to train harder. "Gravity room turn gravity too seven hundred now" demanded the super sayjin still focus on his punches. The computer replied with a beep and then the gravity increased. Vegeta took some time getting use to the new gravity he could almost not handle it but Gohan was doing just fine. The screams of the new baby could still be heard even through the sound proof window. _That god damn baby has some lungs I'll give him that maybe if he can fight as good as he cries I'll think about training him maybe _pondered the long haired man. Soon the whines of baby Trunks could be heard and the two baby's combined drove Vegeta insane. The man ran out of the gravity room "Woman shut those two up or I'll do it for you" roared Vegeta. "I have a name Vegeta and Chi-Chi and I are trying are best" Bulma's voice was heard. Gohan had tuned out the cries of the young children and the yells of the unmarried mates his mind was to busy concentrating on his moves. The more he got into his training the less the voice in the back of his head made him feel guilty. _ Punch punch kick punch spin kick kick punch kick punch spin again back punch block block ki blast _Gohan was thinking the moves he was doing in his head. Vegeta was out of sight now but his yells could still be heard through the open door. "Shut up both of you and you too woman your bitching isn't helping any." Gohan watched as a bead of sweat ran down his face and landed on the floor. He yawned again and decided to all it a night. He floated back onto the ground and walked out the door shutting the room off thinking Vegeta wasn't coming back in. The young man walked down the hall and went back into his room closing the door to help quiet the cries. He turned on a radio to drown them out and got into the bed. He looked up at the ceiling his mind in a deep thought. _If dad was still alive he could make them stop crying he could make them smile with out even trying. _ Gohan's eyes closed slowly and he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Gohan awoke when the sun hit his closed eyes. He opened them and sat up yawning when he looked over to the clock he smiled seeing it was breakfast time. Gohan quickly took his pants and boxers off wile running into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out water dripped onto the floor and he quickly dried up with a towel. Gohan went into the other room and put on his clothes he had packed the other night before he flew his mom over here. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Gohan rushed to the stairs and half way down he could smell his mothers cooking. When he got into the dinning room the table was covered with food. Bacon, sausage, eggs served seven different ways, three different kinds of juices, pancakes and waffles every where. Gohan took a seat by his mother who was feeding baby Goten. Bulma sat across the incredibly huge table with baby trunks in her arms. He was drinking a bottle of milk with cheerios in it. At the head of the table was the might super sayjin enjoying his six foot high plate of food with his cup of coffee. "Good morning dear how did you sleep" His mother greeted him. "I hope you enjoyed the bed Gohan it's stuffed with the softest of goose feathers" the wife of Vegeta said. "Good morning Mother and Yes I did enjoy the bed Bulma thank you for letting me sleep in it." "What good manners you have Gohan and your welcome you two are allowed to stay here anytime." "No their not" muttered Vegeta. "What was that Vegeta?" "I said they are not allowed to stay her woman I want them out." "Excuse me your royal highness but I think paid for this house." "I do think your parents paid for the house and this isn't your house it's theirs." As if on cue the married couple came into the room. Gohan looked over at the old white haired man and his blond haired wife. "Oh Chi-Chi you didn't have to cook I would have done it you should sit and relax with baby Goten" squealed the high pitched voice of the woman. "It was no problem I'm use to cooking for two sayjins." Chi-Chi said quietly as she breast fed Goten. Trunks was finished with his bottle and was jumping around on Bulma's lap.

After they finished breakfast Gohan and his mother started to pack up getting ready to return home. Gohan was easily done all he did was bring a pair of clothes. Chi-Chi however had brought tons of baby toys and blankets for her new child. "Gohan honey will you help shut my suit case" Gohan quickly flew across the hall and looked at his mother's suit case that had a five foot high pile of stuff in it. Gohan used all his strength to get the bag closed and it took him five minutes and even when he was done it looked like it could fly open at anytime. Gohan grabbed her suit case and his and walked her down the stairs. After the goodbyes and thank you to Bulma they flew off heading towards home.

When they arrived home Chi-Chi just had to check the mail before she entered the house. He made Gohan hold baby Goten in one arm and carry the suit cases in the other. "Gohan please be a dear and put are suit cases in the house and put Goten in his griped" ask the mother politely. "Yes mom" Gohan replied as he fallowed her instructions. Chi-Chi swiftly went through the mail. "Bill, bill, bill oh what's this?" She questioned as she opened up a letter that said you're invited on it. The new mother quickly read the letter and screamed overjoyed. Gohan hearing her quickly ran out of the house thinking she was in danger. "What is it mom what happen?" the black haired boy wondered. "Well Gohan eighteen and Krillin are getting married kind of fast they have only been dating for eight months." Chi-Chi handed her son the letter and skipped into the house wondering what to wear she only had a weak to decide. Gohan read the letter apparently he was going to be the best man. Gohan rushed into the house to call Krillin. After few rings his fathers old master picked up "Hello turtle hurment house if you're a woman and single I got the stuff you need oh yea." Blabbered Master Roshi the owner of the house that 18 and Krillin were staying at. "Hello Master Roshi it's Gohan can I speak to Krillin please" "Oh sure Gohan he just in the bathroom I'll get him for yea." Over the phone Gohan could hear Krillin says "What are you doing barging on me like that…phone call from whom?" Then Krillin took the phone "hey Gohan how yea been haven't seen you in awhile your mom have that baby yet?" "Yea she had him just yesterday his name is Goten" "Oh Goten that sounds just like his dads name listen you and your mom will have to show him around at are wedding." Krillin replied. "Well Krillin that's why I called it says here I'm the best man" Krillin paused for a minute then spoke "well Gohan that's right I didn't really know who to pick since your father's gone and I remembered the fun we had on planet namek so I thought you would be perfect for the position." "Thanks Krillin" "Listen man come over tomorrow and we will go shopping for tuxedoes." "Ok Krillin I'll come by around nine" "Ok Gohan I'll talk to you tomorrow then bye" "bye." With that Gohan hung the phone back up._ Wow best man _Gohan thought _I have never been one of those before I wonder if it's hard what I have to do. I have never been to a wedding before. _

**By flew off I meant Gohan carried Chi-Chi. Well that's chapter one people hoped you liked it. Cool name for it too huh since Goten's a son that's his last name and he the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Anyway thanks for reading and please review with any questions comments or suggestions. I appreciate you taking time out of your day just to read my story and there are more chapters to come. And if you review I might put you into the story who knows. This story mostly about Goten but other stories will be in it like Gohan's guilt about his fathers death and the problem Vegeta's having with Gohan being more powerful then he is. It's going to be a wile before theirs any romance in it. Well Vegeta and Bulma romance and Krillin and 18 but not much I will try to put in some humor though. Um why are you still reading? It's over go outside ride a bike or read another story. Or if you wish in the bottom left hand corner you will see a button labeled go and right by it is the works submit review if you would please click the go button and then type in your review that would be awesome. **


End file.
